


Зарисовки "Трансформеры"

by tata_red



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Различные наброски или однострочники, которые не дотягивают до того, чтобы иметь отдельный пост.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Неправда! Не был! Не знаю!, - тараторил Блюстрик, отодвигаясь от острых когтей своего партнера.  
\- Вон, спроси у моего коллеги, он все подтвердит! - Блюстрик махнул рукой на скромного незаметного бота, и поспешно скрылся в соседнем отсеке.  
\- Зря вы так горячитесь. Мы были на конференции, посвященной выращиванию полимерных жгутиковых рассадников, - скучным тихим голосом начал бот. - У нас наметились разногласия по удобрению жгутиков, и наилучшей конечной форме...  
***спустя некоторое время***  
\- Все, понял, понял! - отрезал высокий фиолетовый десептикон. - Что-то популярны эти полимеры стали, у кого ни спросишь, все ходят на конференции. Тоже что ли сходить..  
\- Мы всегда любим новые мнения в нашем коллективе! - обаятельно улыбнулся бот, сузив квадратные линзы. - Особенно такие видные!  
И он достал из ящичка в нагрудной броне стопочку инфо-брошюрок.  
\- Вот, почитайте немного о нас. В конце есть мои контактные данные, обязательно связывайтесь, если что!  
Еще раз улыбнулся и ушел.  
Высокий фиолетовый меха задумчиво перебирал чрезмерно информативные брошюрки. Он было углубился в чтение одной, как вдруг из середины стопки на пол упал конвертик.  
'Кон поднял конвертик и вытащил содержимое. "..пылкий друг.. стремительно убежал... приходи еще.. оплату за подлог получил.. следующая конференция через пару орбитальных циклов..". Меха отбросил кокетливую розовую инфорамку и стал просматривать голо-фотографии. На одной четко виднелся бампер "пылкого друга", на другой запечатлелся и коллега, а на остальных и вовсе была какая-то разноцветная мешанина рук ног и штекеров.  
\- Пара орбитальных циклов, - довольно протянул 'кон и решительно направился в соседний отсек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.12.11


	2. Chapter 2

\- Значит так, - тяжелая рука легла Траксу на плечо, и тот слегка присел.   
\- Я целый день хожу с тобой по всяким модным лавкам. Так?   
\- Так... - неуверенно протянул Тракс.   
\- А я тебе говорил, что это выводит меня из себя. Так?   
\- Так..   
Тракс чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Пожалуй, и правда не стоило доводить Боункрашера.   
\- Давай еще кое-куда заглянем, и все! Мне только полироль купить. Ну, и парочка новых шин не помешала бы. И аэрозольной краски пару баллончиков. Ну и..  
\- Хорошо, - протянул Боункрашер. - Пожалуй, я знаю куда нам надо заглянуть.  
Тракс поплелся следом, предвидя десептиконскую подлянку.  
Но когда они свернули с чистой оживленной магистрали в тихий темный проулок, ему стало не по себе. Партнер партнером, а кто их, 'конов, знает..  
Боункрашер с долей торжественности ввел Тракса за плечо в неких магазинчик. Приглушенное освещение и интимный шепот продавца с покупателями делали атмосферу почти осязаемой. Очень личной..  
Тракс с недоверием разглядывал тюбик с прозрачной субстанцией. "Смазка Cкользик", гласила этикетка.   
\- Внутрь, как по маслу, - раздался тихий шелест голоса над аудиодатчиками, и Тракс отшатнулся от прилавка, выронив тюбик. Боункрашер поймал его.   
\- Мы берем это.   
\- Нннххнет! - прохрипел Тракс, но его никто не услышал.   
\- Отполирую тебя до блеска. Изнутри, - подло усмехался Боункрашер.   
\- А шины мы тебе купим тоже нестандартные, - и он снял что-то с прилавка. Тракс застыл. Тяжелые ошейники с внушительными заклепками вызывали сладкий ужас. Он и боялся надеть их на себя, и хотел.   
\- Никуда не денешься, - весомо хмыкнул зеленый 'кон, - Эти шины не протрутся, детка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.12.11


	3. Chapter 3

\- Помедленней! - транслировал десептикон из внешних воколайзеров. Внутренний был занят шустрой глоссой неутомимого Блерра. Глосса быстро скользила туда-сюда по топливопроводу вниз, до самых баков, и обратно. Скорость ее движения была настолько велика, что даже залитый в десептиконскую глотку энергон не помогал справиться с трением. Блерр почти яростно шпарил электричеством десептикона, в порыве экстаза то отодвигаясь от него, натягивая штекеры, то придвигаясь ближе, к пышущей жаром броне. Далеко отодвигаться не позволяли замкнутые руки 'кона - Блерр сцепил их наручниками таким образом, что оказался в кольце сильных манипуляторов с остренькими накладками на сгибах. Эти накладки то и дело царапали уже порядком потрепанную, но все еще яркую голубую броню Блерра, вызывая дополнительное стимулирование внешних датчиков, ответственных за получение удовольствия. Десептикон опять попытался что-то проскрипеть, но Блерр наддал, и из воколайзеров посыпался треск помех. Одновременно с этим 'кон сильно задергался, и Блерр был вынужден прижаться к нему вплотную, чтобы избежать особо острой накладки, норовящей впиться в бок. Глоссу тоже пришлось стремительно вытащить. Десептикон взвыл, щелкнул дентопластинами, и его интерфейсный откат волной электричества прокатился к Блерру, а от него по замкнутой дуге обратно. Заряд был так силен, что внутренняя начинка десептикона не выдержала напряжения и перегорела.  
Блерр разочарованно вылез из кольца рук, пнул бывшего десептикона.   
\- Это уже пятый! Квинтессон-подери-Спрингера-с-его-присадками-в-энергон!  
И быстро умчался вдаль, в поиске того, кто окажется способным ублажить его до победного конца. Он очень надеялся, что достигнет блаженного оффлайна раньше, чем изведет фиолетовознаковых на корню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.12.11


	4. Прятки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotlight-Arcee/pre-TFP

Мейкшифт скучала. В этом мире фемки были, что называется, не в ходу. Они занимались своей независимостью, создавали фем-объединения и прочие фемские штучки. Меха очень давно уже и не смотрели в их сторону, если был нужен интерфейс. Намного более интересно было - между собой. Так и жили.  
Мейкшифт благословляла свою возможность принимать чужие обличия, это позволяло ей быть кем угодно, кроме фемки. Она становилась им - любым меха на свой выбор, и искал приключений на бампер. Приемная система у меха встречалась часто, поэтому ей не удивлялись, а даже радовались - Мейкшифта привлекали большие меха, а большие меха любили быть ведущими. Довольны оставались оба партнера.  
Но сегодня, когда все радостно смеялись и шутили, ей было не до похождений. Оставалось - скучать.  
Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в отсек вошла ярко-розовая фем. Мейкшифт быстро оглядела сильный корпус, грубоватые черты, и нейросетью почувствовала злость и грубость вошедшей. Арси, кто же ее не знал. Почти что тюремная заключенная.  
\- Что тебе надо в моем отсеке? - надменно спросила Мейкшифт, - Я никого сегодня не приглашала.  
\- Вы не ждали, а мы пришли, - своим суховато-резким голосом ответила Арси. Она, не замедляя шаг, врезалась в Мейкшифт и прижалась к ней.   
\- Я краем уха слышала, что ты, моя приемная фемочка, скучаешь сегодня, и решила заглянуть, развлечь.  
Мейкшифт поджала губы.  
\- Чем же ты можешь развлечь, моя приемная Арси? Интерфейс-игрушками?  
\- О дааа, - протянула Арси, - моя игрушка тебе понравится.  
Знакомые щелчки. Мейкшифт посмотрела вниз и округлила оптику. Самый приятный сюрприз! Джампер.  
Она вопросительно взглянула на Арси.  
\- О, не спрашивай, - отрезала та, - Долгая история и вряд ли приятнее твоей. Так что давай-ка! Без сантиментов и задержек, бегом на платформу!

*Циклы спустя*

\- Это, кстати, очень черная шутка получилась, - задумчиво произнесла Арси. - Фемка, пытающаяся быть меха, ищущая удовольствие, и меха, переделанный в фемку, это удовольствие приносящая. С ног на голову все у нас на Кибертроне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01.04.12


	5. Chapter 5

\- И куда нам девать столько лишних материалов? - недовольно ворчал Кнокаут, роясь в ящичке для ненужных запчастей, - выкидывать жалко, а пристроить некуда.  
Брейкдаун ничего не ответил на это замечание. Он настроил канал на телевещание людей, и внимал.  
\- Меня раздражает это временное затишье, - провозгласил он некоторое время назад, - буду развлекаться, как умею.  
\- Только не надо все крушить, - ехидно посоветовал Кнокаут.  
\- Вот еще. Наша база нам пригодится. Я лучше посмотрю, что там у людей творится.

Сквозь небольшие помехи диктор напряженно, явно стараясь не кричать, говорил:   
\- И вот Руни получает пас! Оо, какие маневры! Он прорывается во вратарскую ииии, НЕТ ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТО?? Красную карточку ему, или лучше пенальти!!  
\- Хотел бы я знать, что такое пенальти, - бормотал Брейкдаун.  
\- Наверняка интерфейс на выживание, - отозвался доктор.  
\- Почему именно интерфейс?  
\- Ну так. Это весело.

\- И да, у Руни одиннадцатиметровый!!  
\- Одиннадцатиметровый? У него? В пересчете на наши мерки это.. это ооо, - Брейкдаун уважительно замолчал, - И откуда в таком маленьком белковом тельце столько помещается?

Позади раздался лязг; а потом экран погас.  
\- Что за.. - станнер прервал речь Брейкдауна в самом начале.  
\- Спасибо, Брейки, твоя любознательность навела меня на кое-какие мысли.   
Маленький доктор нехорошо ухмылялся, приваривая небольшую красную панельку своему партнеру на паховую пластину.  
\- Одиннадцатиметровый, говоришь.. ну-ну.  
И Кнокаут увлеченно занялся длинным мотком проводов и кабелей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08.06.12


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Язык Гримлока создан для греха  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fd6dYVfCINE/T--l74zGmWI/AAAAAAAAAl8/1rU6YB-HYAY/s1600/MTMTE+%238+Lines.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо Ладене и ее посту - http://neutral-side.diary.ru/p178436852.htm
> 
> 09.07.12

Это был самый глобальный проект Уилджека. Переросший, однако, в нечто совсем иное.  
-Так, давай-ка рассмотрим изначальную причину: что заставило меня .. идти в этом направлении.. да, назовем это так. - Ученый мелкими шажками измерял свою лабораторию, задумчиво бормоча вслух.  
\- В общем то я знаю ответ, мда. Но почему же я поставил собственные желания выше общественных? Наша команда как никогда нуждается в мощных меха, и я в общем то.. почти подошел к этому.  
Уилджек растерянно замолчал. Он был довольно скромным, и не решался произнести вслух то, что мог сказать мысленно.  
\- И неужели я такая гайка, что.. Стоп! - решительно прервал он сам себя, его светодиоды ярко мигнули, - не будет бросаться такими словами, Джеки, дорогуша. Все мы знаем, что сброс энергетического напряжения очень важен, нельзя давать интер-системам застаиваться, и мои изобретение вполне подходит для решения сразу двух задач!  
Ободренный, ученый подошел ближе к на первый взгляд бесполезной груде металла. Каждый последующий его шаг становился все более вкрадчивым и осторожным и, подойдя ближе, ученый воровато включил подачу энергии. Груда ожила, заворочалась, начала подниматься. Стали угадываться очертания большого металлического ти-рекса. Динобот, как уже окрестил его ученый, аккуратно потерся мордой о шлем своего создателя и приглашающе щелкнул огромными зубами.  
Уилджек совершенно неожиданно для себя хихикнул, и похлопал ящера по морде.  
\- Чуешь его, да? Несброшенное напряжение.. - прошептал ученый, плавно опускаясь на пол.  
Ящер, низко фыркая, потянулся мордой вслед за ним.  
\- Охх, Гримлок, твой язык создан для грехааа, - слова перешли в низкий стон, и ученый притянул разинутую пасть ближе к своему паховому щитку..  
В свое оправдание он мог только быстро и сумбурно подумать, что все это - на благо автоботов, и никак иначе!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отрывки из жизни заискрившего Рэтчета и Оптимуса, его бондмейта, TFP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо zoi_site за ее чудесный ОПР.  
> Собственно, ей и посвящается.
> 
> 10.07.12

Оптимус все-таки волновался за своего партнера - как-никак первое искрение, и старался облегчать ему жизнь где только можно.  
Например, начищал док-боту съемную броню (в снятом состоянии), пока тот спал.  
Очиститель оказался обновленным - прежние просто чистили и все, а этот мылился. Оптимус остановился передохнуть хоть немного, манипуляторы наполовину в пене, смывательная жидкость каплями осела на нагрудной броне и сползала вниз, приятно щекоча лобовые стекла. Прайм даже не включал дворники, наслаждаясь ощущением.   
Правда, минус пушистой пены был, и был он большой - она забивалась в микроскопические стыки между суставами, и щипалась.  
Рэтчета разбудили странные шипящие звуки - давно забытые старо-кибертронские ругательства. Он заслушался - произнесенные Праймовским баритоном, они приобретали что-то особенное.   
Рэтчет подошел, и взял Прайма за руку.  
\- Идем, - сказал он непривычно тихо, пребывая под впечатлением от вида своей начищенной брони, - я знаю, как это отмыть.

***

\- И это мой бондмейт! Посмотрите на него! - сварливо вещал Рэтчет.  
\- Рэтч, тут никого нет кроме нас с тобой.  
\- Красавец! Высокий, синий с красным, а какие фигурные царапины и потертости! Сам старался, али уников заплатил мастеру-гравировщику??  
Невысокий бот упер руки в заметно раздавшиеся бока, и вид имел воинственный.  
Прайм, однако, чувствовал тепло на искре, стараясь, выглядеть спокойным и невозмутимым.  
\- Ну хочешь.. ну хочешь я подкрашусь?  
\- Ты? Подкрасишься?? Это как - например, извернешься в спиральку, чтобы покрасить заднюю поверхность?  
Казалось, что броня Рэтчета была раскалена.  
Он ухватил Оптимуса и потащил к платформе, по пути выуживая баллончик с краской.  
\- Вот. Я заказал. Твой любимый цвет.  
Он сел у Прайма за спиной, и сосредоточенно водил пшикающей струей по броне бондмейта.  
Через некоторое время пшикание сменилось бормотанием, а затем хихиканием.  
\- Рэтчет? - осторожно спросил Оптимус, слегка оборачиваясь?  
\- Нет не шевелись! - проорал Рэтчет, звонко шлепнув Прайма по шлему.  
Тот настолько обалдел, что замер.  
\- Не шевелисьи иначе я нарисую тебе турболиску!!  
\- Я.. хорошо, как скажешь.  
\- Или нет, лучше шевелись! Станцуй мне, крошка-бот! Двииигай, двигай бедрами, улала!  
Прайм встал.  
\- Да! Я знаю, становися глифой зю, я любовь в тебя вонзю!  
И Рэтчет захохотал.  
Прайм легко выхватил баллончик у того из манипулятора, и прочитал состав.  
"Ничего опасного. Рэтчет сейчас очень восприимчив ко всему, возможно, что запах подействовал на него таким образом", размышлял Оптимус, ведя несущего всякий юникроноугодный бред Рэтчета на балкон.  
"Пусть подышит, успокоится."

***

Оптимус недоуменно оглядывал их с Рэтчетом некогда уютный отсек.  
Сейчас же он представлял собой жутчайший бардак.  
Оптимус приготовился активировать оружие, подумав о нападении.. но краем оптики заметил знакомое сочетание цветов. Сочетание небрежно валялось круглым пузом кверху на платформе, заваленной хламом.  
\- Красавец бонди, принеси как мне энергончика! - произнес Рэтчет расхлябанным тоном, и даже помахал рукой, будто отгоняя Прайма.  
Тот было подумал снова на баллончик с краской, но анализаторы не уловили его запаха. Тогда в чем же дело?  
\- Рэтчет, что случилось? - спросил Прайм, осторожно присев на платформу рядом.  
Когда молчание затянулось, он нежно погладил бондмейта по наплечной накладке.  
Рэтчет отвернулся, судорожно втянув воздух в воздухозаборники.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не умею вести себя иначе. Иначе, чем всегда. Мне тут сказал.. впрочем, неважно кто, что я представляю собой типичного заискрившего домоседу. Нано-фартучка мне только не хватает!  
Рэтчет фыркнул.  
\- А я .. я же не хочу быть смешным для тебя. Я всего лишь..  
\- Я знаю, - позволил себе перебить Прайм, - не надо так думать. Кто бы так ни говорил, он неправ. Он не знает тебя, он не знает нас. Главное, что мы - счастливы.  
И они затихли, соприкоснувшись шлемами.

***

Рэтчет приоткрыл створку в ремонтный отсек, и замер. Он уже забыл, что Прайм, на вид внушительный и монументальный, может быть гибким.  
Прайм менял себе покрышки. Обычно ему в этом помогали, но очевидно, что Оптимус благородно решил сделать все сам.  
Извернувшись, он пытался снять старые покрышки, немного смешно спуская пар напряжения.  
Отшвырнув последнюю покрышку, Прайм сел на рем-платформу, обреченно глядя на столбики новых покрышек, стоявших перед ним.  
Рэтчет не выдержал. и зашел.  
\- Поворачивайся спиной ко мне и замри.  
\- Что, прямо здесь? - неуверенно спросил Прайм.  
\- Ну разумеется прямо здесь! И покрышки себе на джампер нацеплю, чтоб веселее было! - Рэтчет звонко шлепнул упругой резиной Прайму по бамперу. - Не дури, я не в игривом настроении.  
Прайм только промолчал, вслушиваясь в ощущение ловких знающих рук, сноровисто и аккуратно менявших ему покрышки.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoi_site: Напиши из трех слов: врут они все.)))

Датсунам очень повезло - их выдающийся капот был широко известен по всему Кибертрону, да и за его пределами тоже.   
Несколько ворн назад некто неизвестный придумал что-то вроде конкурса красоты среди датсунов. Необходимо было наиболее точно подпасть под параметры, выбираемые зрителями.  
Блюстрик гордо вертелся перед голо-зеркалом, измеряя себя автономной лентой. Лента бесстрастно озвучивала цифры.  
Капот Блюстрика в прошлый раз завоевал главный приз, а так же приз зрительских симпатий, и датсун собирался сделать то же самое и сейчас.

Блю облизнулся, жадно глядя на коробочку с энергоновыми лакомствами. Присланная неизвестным доброжелателем, она притягивала его, как самый сильный магнит. Взяв горсть, он ссыпал ее себе в рот. "Врут они все, - подумал он, - И ничего мне не будет от одной горсточки!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.07.12


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за мысль спасибо Мэг
> 
> 23.07.12

Варпату в интерфейсе приходилось нелегко - его деятельная натура не любила быть приемным, да еще и снизу, но его конструкция не позволяла большего.  
Давным давно, по молодости, он был пару раз сверху. Те разы заканчивались печально - тяжелыми повреждениями партнеров, а один раз летально.  
В порыве страсти Варпат хватал партнера и прижимал к себе, страстно и грубовато сбрасывая искры на приоткрытые от наслаждения губы. Дуло, его мощное дуло, его гордость, не менее страстно погружалось в грудной отсек партнера, разрывая начинку. Один раз оно добралось до искры.  
Впрочем, Варпат последнее время не был против новых позиций - его партнер, тоже танк-бот, знал толк в такой трансформе. И хотя дуло у него было на голове (и скажем шепотом, он знал, как его можно было применить), он обращался с самой выступающей деталью автобота умело и сладострастно.  
Определенно, в таких руках Варпат ни о чем не жалел.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по арту Джит  
> https://jit-seven.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-dance-317747386

==где-то на Земле==

Скрим, потирая царапины на броне, шел вдоль стенки корабля, заброшенного старого корабля десептиконов, когда-то потерпевшего крушение на этой пыльной планетке. Сикер вел коготками вдоль обшивки, и неприятный скрежещущий звук помогал ему чувствовать себя функционирующим. Он был один, совсем один. Он не сдавался, нет, но иногда было как-то.. пусто.  
Внезапно десептикон задел панельку, и дверь отсека со скрежетом сдвинулась в пазы. Надо же! Это было похоже на бар. Столики, стойка, и даже подсветка. Старскрим, настороженно оглядываясь, зашел в отсек.  
Пусто.  
Он задумчиво побарабанил когтями по столу, оставляя на пыльной поверхности точечные следы. Пожалуй, терять точно было нечего. Сикер подошел к стойке, перегнулся через нее, и вытащил емкость с высокозаряженным, плеснул себе в крышку от емкости - импровизированный стакан. Нашел какую-то вторую крышку, плеснул и туда. И залпом выпил из одной, потом из второй.   
"Где-то тут должен быть переключатель звукомузыки", - мелькнула мысль. Подумано - сделано! И Скрим нашарил на внутренней стойке бара встроенный мини-пульт управления. Включил. За годы бездействия энергетический запас корабля подъистощился, но на забытые кибертронские мотивы и темную подсветку его хватило.  
Старскрим, снова с двумя стаканами в руке, медленно двигался на танцполе. Он закрылками ощущал тени преданных ему эрадиконов, и они тоже придавали ему силы идти дальше, дальше - к своей славе!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30.07.12


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> писалось под My Dying Bride - For My Fallen Angel

"Сигара" с глухим звоном упала на пол отсека. Бластер обернулся на шум, и замер - таким Капа видели один раз, и этот раз запомнился всем. Разом одряхлевший, с пустым взглядом, Кап надрывно хрипел, пятясь в угол. Проул выглядел растерянным, что было редко. Он сделал шаг к Капу, но остановился - оружие на пол не падало и, активированное, нацелилось точно напротив камеры искры офицера.

***

Я знал, где-то глубоко внутри я знал, что все это было сном, а моя реальность снова ко мне вернулась. Я опять слышу их то тихие, то пронзительные стоны, как они свистящим шепотом уговаривают меня подойти ближе, стать их добычей, стать их частью, встать с ними рядом.. я вижу их горящие азартом и голодом линзы, я вижу их разрушенные временем корпуса. Я чувствую, как меня снова охватывает отчаяние, вперемешку с вечным желанием идти вперед и не сдаваться. Я оглянулся. Стена. Пятиться некуда. Я активировал оружие. Так просто они меня не возьмут! Один из них снова начинает идти ко мне, и я теряю равновесие.. насквозь пронизанный той музыкой - тягучей, обволакивающей, гибельной. Я падаю.. падаю в нее..

***

Удар. Еще удар. Автоботы беспомощно наблюдают, как Кап, выгибаясь, мерно бьется шлемом об пол, с безумной улыбкой и линзами, такими яркими, что свет от них почти белый. Проул что-то кричит по рации, слышен краткий ответ Спрингера - он уже на пути сюда, но он не успеет.. не сможет.. корабль большой, а бежать далеко. У Капа мало времени, он должен бороться, он должен..

***

..должен бороться! Он разрывал их голыми манипуляторами, он помнит! Он сможет. Процессор глухими пульсациями генерирует идеи побега - включить заряд оружия на полную мощность и проложить себе дорогу, опаленную огнем и плавленным металлом, пробить стену помещения и выбежать наружу.. но только не сдаваться. Краем линзы он замечает свет, яркий, нестерпимый. - Еще один?.. - мелькнула мысль, и исчезла.

Тепло разлилось по моей Искре. Я расслабился и выключил оружие. Высокий меха спокойно подошел ко мне, опустился. Я безропотно позволил ему забрать пушку из рук. Я словно обмяк. Я понял, что у зомби больше нет шансов - когда рядом со мной _он_.

***

Спрингер буквально влетел в незапертый отсек.

Проул остановил его:

\- Не мешай, все под контролем.

Спрингер прервал себя в самом начале. Все и в самом деле было под контролем - если Прайм брался за дело, он его никогда не бросал на полпути. И сейчас от Оптимуса исходили волны ровной энергии - все автоботы, находящиеся в отсеке, имели выражение почти радостное. Спокойное. Врекер наклонил шлем набок - он будет нужен потом, когда надо будет снова воевать.. а пока..

***

..а пока можно и отдохнуть, с лязгом уперевшись козырьком шлема в красное плечо. Ужас закончился, страх остался позади..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.09.12


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глумнение и превратное понимание земных терминов.  
> G1

Чип подбадривал себя как мог, но ситуация была.. мягко говоря, не самая лучшая. Один, попавший в засаду к десептиконам, которые в очередной раз пронюхали про его ученые изыскания (и как только умудряются, заразы?), и желали взять в научное рабство.  
Чип не был намерен что-либо им сообщать. Просмотр боевиков научил его, что пока пленный предоставляет интерес, он живет.  
Но Чип чувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким беззащитным, один, в окружении толпы десептиконов, которые в упор смотрели на него своими погаными красными линзами.  
\- Я ничего вам не скажу, - упрямо повторил он в который раз.  
\- Нет скажешь, маленький белковый дружок, - мерзко ухмыляясь. проговорил Мегатрон.  
\- Ты ведь хочешь вернуться к своим шла.. автоботским друзьям, - прервал он себя на полуслове, но Чип понял, что он хотел сказать, и в безмолвном отчаянии погрозил кулаком в потолок.  
\- Вы меня не тронете! Я - очень ценный кадр! Я - ИЧ!  
\- ИЧ? - тупо переспросил Старскрим.  
\- Интер Чемпион, я завоевал этот титул два года назад в своей школе.  
Воцарилось молчание, а потом Астротрейн неуверенно хохотнул.  
\- Интер, значит.  
\- Чемпион, значит, - подхватил Скайварп, как обычно глумливо лыбившийся.  
И десептиконы расхохотались, уперев руки в бока.  
\- А ну-ка пойдем с нами, наш дорогой ИЧ, - сказал Мегатрон, делая жест рукой в смежное помещение, - ты сегодня славно послужишь делу десептиконов!  
И вся толпа, гогоча, удалилась, таща за собой вопящего Чипа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.11.12


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> навеяно артом:  
> http://yhykurama.deviantart.com/art/Optimus-Prime-and-Elita-One-288318671

В процессоре Элиты происходил быстрый процесс просчета ситуации. Раз уж этот глюканутый Телетрон забросил ее в другое измерение, стоило быстро приспосабливаться к ситуации.  
А ситуация была не из простых. Перед ней стоял Прайм. Но не тот милый ее искре добродушный лидер, а злобная фиолетово-черная громадина с гудящим лазерганом наготове. Элита отлично видела, что по силе он выгодно отличается от ее Прайма, да и власти у него явно больше - вон как себя ведет! Не раздумывает, не мямлит. Готов вот так вот сразу угрохать фемку из другого мира.  
Элита чуть сдвинула антеннки назад, придала лицевой пластине приятное выражение, и аккуратным шажком подошла ближе к Оптимусу, стараясь забыть о том, что мощный лазерган все еще держит ее на прицеле. Она положила руку на манипулятор Прайма, их броня клацнула друг о друга. Прайм смотрел на нее своими красными линзами, и этот цвет был Элите ненавистен. Но она была готова с этим смириться. Воображение унесло ее далеко вперед, она видела себя боевой подругой этого беспринципного, нового и незнакомого ей Прайма, она видела тысячи шлемов, склоненных перед ней в почтении. Все это вихрем пронеслось перед ней, и она своим самым ласковым голосом произнесла:  
\- Я рада видеть тебя, о великий Прайм! Я пришла из другого мира, чтобы помочь тебе и твоим автоботам преследовать наших врагов - десептиконов!  
Но Элита никогда не сталкивалась с тиранами, и разговаривать с ними не умела. Та лесть, которую принял бы ее Прайм, была смысловым уродцем для  _этого_  Оптимуса. И поэтому она не успела ничего предпринять, когда фиолетовый манипулятор с силой оттолкнул ее от себя. Элита не удержалась на ногах и упала, беззащитно выставив перед собой руки.  
Лазерган действительно был в разы сильнее, чем его двойник, и от шлема Элиты остались лишь жалкие осколки брони. Капли энергона оросили поверхность Кибертрона.   
Прайм протянул:  
\- Значит, она все же была воином, раз цвет ее брони совпадает с цветом энергона. Упс! - Он ухмыльнулся под маской, - в следующий раз буду не так поспешен в выводах насчет жалких предателей и льстецов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.04.13


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> развитие ситуации и Лазербик почерпнуты из бэй-муви, Серена и общая обстановка - из IDW  
> Вдохновение пришло, когда я возвращалась после третьей тяжелой смены, слушая эту песню (в ней как раз можете услышать голос и смех, описанные в драббле):  
> :wumpscut: - Embryodead
> 
> внимание! - смерть персонажа.

За прошедший год Серена почти забыла все, что с ней произошло тем летом. Детская память милостиво позволила ей не сосредотачиваться на воспоминаниях о войне гигантских роботов. Тем более, что она с отцом и няней переехали в другой город. Даже городок - маленький, тихий. Рядом с домом был большой охраняемый парк, где постоянно бегали и играли дети, неспешно прогуливались с колясками молодые мамочки. В общем - все было мирно и безопасно.  
Серена ходила в школу. С упоением увлеклась рисованием. И категорически отказывалась носить желтый цвет.  
  
Одним утром выходного дня, когда ее няня готовила на кухне завтрак, Серена выбежала в парк. Ей нравилось гулять там по утрам, когда роса еще не сошла, и в тумане прятались цветы.  
Краем глаза уловив что-то розовое, Серена вздрогнула. Это что-то не вписывалось в привычнуй ей картину парка, и Серена медленно пошла в ту сторону.   
"Розовое, красивое", - подумала она, - "интересно, что это?"  
И обомлела, когда с тихим скрежетом что-то поднялось во весь свой небольшой рост и глянуло на нее странными глазами. Серена отступила, на нее накатила боязнь того, что нереально - навроде Бугимэна. Она все еще цеплялась за мысль, что розовое не может быть опасным, когда странное создание то ли проговорило, то ли проскрежетало:  
\- А твой папочка дома?  
И, глядя в странные вращающиеся зрачки, девочка кивнула. Это был чистый страх более слабого существа. Мелкая дрожь прошла по ее телу.  
Снова раздался голос, похожий на тот, каким няня рассказывала сказки про старушек из-под кровати, которые утаскивают к себе неряшливых девочек:  
\- Меня зовут Берзалик, а как тебя?  
\- Серена, - пролепетала она.  
\- Ну что, покажешь мне свои игрушки?  
И девочка, снова покорно кивнула и медленно пошла к дому. Как в плохом сне, когда пытаешься убежать от чего-то, но не получается. Серена силилась вспомнить что-то очень важное, но у нее не получалось. Она надеялась, что няня занята на кухне, и не выйдет ей навстречу оттуда.  
Странное розове существо со скрежетом следовало за ней. Постоянные пощелкивания пугали девочку. Она чувствовала, как щеки начинают гореть от внутреннего жара, и утренняя прохлада охладить их не могла.  
  
Серена тихонько приоткрыла входную дверь и скользнула внутрь, приложив пухлый палец к губам, давая Берзалику понять, что надо быть тихим. Однако тот, едва войдя в дом, рассмеялся противным смехом. Серена отступила к стене, глядя расширенными глазами на то, как Берзалик, смещая части своего металлического тела, становился большой птицей с хищным клювом и красными глазами...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29.04.13


	15. Основы пожаротушения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> секс с неодушевленными предметами, эксбиционизм  
> Написано на ФБ-2013

Сирены на пульте охраны тревожно мигали, подавая сигналы о помощи. Оптимус внимательно наблюдал, как пожарные офицеры растерянно смотрят на единственную машину в их части, не уехавшую на предыдущие вызовы. Она не заводилась.  
— А давайте я съезжу, — предложил Оптимус. — чтобы не тратить время на починку. Моя альтформа — пожарная машина, и я смогу потушить огонь.  
Делать действительно было нечего, и пожарные согласились — отправить Прайма являлось самым лучшим решением в данной ситуации.  
Оптимус прибыл на место. Дымилась трансформаторная будка, дававшая свет небольшому кварталу. Несколько жителей встревоженно толпились рядом.   
Оптимус трансформировался:  
— Попрошу всех разойтись, если будет короткое замыкание, я не смогу вас всех защитить.  
Он осмотрел будку. Рядом стояли припаркованные автомобили, и к двери, ведущей внутрь, было не подойти. Оптимус аккуратно перенёс машины на расстояние от будки, и снова уставился на дверь. Закрыто. Но попасть внутрь необходимо. Его тепло-сканеры показывали наличие огня внутри. Оптимус активировал энерго-топор и решительными ударами разрушил крышу, давая пене возможность затушить пламя и не допустить замыкания. Повалил дым, и Оптимус переключился целиком на тепло-сканеры, фиксируя малейшее проявление пятен вне допустимой нормы и направляя струю пены в нужную сторону.  
Готово, наконец готово. Пламя потушено, дым перестал валить, замыкания не произошло. Оптимус удовлетворённо обозревал дело своих рук, одновременно передавая на пульт охраны сигнал о ликвидации огня. Очнулся он от бесцеремонного стука по своей ноге.  
Оптимус посмотрел вниз. Невинно выглядящий пожилой человек опёрся на трость и скептически сказал:  
— И что дальше? За каким лядом ты будку-то снес? Как мы без электричества будем? Умник, едрить тебя налево.  
И, развернувшись, уковылял к дому. Оптимус озадаченно смотрел ему вслед. Он знал один лишь выход, чтобы не ждать ремонтную бригаду. Сильно смутившись, он опустился на землю и отсоединил нагрудный щиток. Высвобожденные кабели украдкой заползли внутрь будки, подключаясь к разъёмам. Он отключил оптику и попытался представить себе что-нибудь приятное. Что-нибудь такое, от чего ток стал бы течь по проводам активнее. В конце концов, убеждал он себя, это всё на благо людей. И нет, он никому не скажет, что Сентинел с его командным голосом целиком и полностью завладел его воображением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


	16. Multiple Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> смерть персонажей
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2013

На засекреченной военной базе, где ещё недавно хранился осколок Оллспарка, на самом деле погибло гораздо больше военных, чем зафиксировали в официальной сводке.  
Одно дело — написать сухим казенным языком, что от полученных ранений скончалось столько-то солдат, другое — что ещё и около трех десятков было разнесено на куски.  
Мало кто знал — отчего это произошло. Территория базы охранялась. Но заминированной не была.  
  
Рэведж быстрыми резкими скачками приближалась к месту хранения Осколка.  
Успешно сбросив микроконов, образующих Ридмэна-1 в трубу вентиляции, она просканировала местность. Патрули, везде были эти шлаковы патрули белковых. Саундвейв приказал всё сделать без лишнего шума, и наличие охраны несколько осложняло задачу. Рэведж уже проинформировали, что эти белковые — не просто тупые куски мяса. У них тоже оказались в наличии технологии обнаружения и слежения. И Рэведж уже знала, что она сделает с патрулями.   
Расстрел произведёт слишком много шума, ненужного шума.  
Оставшиеся внутри неё микроконы тоже хотели позабавиться, она чувствовала это. Так же, как Саундвейв чувствовал её желания.  
Эти крошечные микроконы были малоразумны. Поодиночке они представляли собой просто назойливых паразитов, но если их собрать в количестве нескольких сотен, и основательно скрепить между собой электромагнитной связью, то они уже становились чем-то более разумным. Чем-то, способным сформировать мелкого шпиона, которого они, десептиконы, называли ридмэном. Ридмэны практически не отображались в тепловом спектре, их было сложно заметить визуально, силового излучения они почти не несли — настолько крошечной была искра. Вся их функция была в слежении, и иногда в извлечении информации. Основное преимущество — крайне небольшие размеры и мобильность, что позволяло им проникать в самые крохотные отверстия.  
Рэведж нашла три места, где было наибольшее скопление белковых патрулей, и по очереди скинула там ридмэнов.  
Микроконы начали собираться в единый мехаорганизм. Эта связь между собой, которую они получили благодаря десептиконам, стала им почти родственной. Наверное, то же самое испытывает гештальт. Поодиночке они иногда готовы надрать друг другу бамперы, но если соберутся вместе — то едины и неразрывны.  
И микроконы, слившись в одно металлическое существо, грозно ощерившееся острыми сегментированными углами, пошли на охоту. Так передвигаться проще, чем катиться по поверхности планеты белковых, полной грязных впадин и разного рода препятствий.  
Наконец, детекторы Ридмэна-3 зафиксировали тепловое излучение белковых. Втянув в себя острые сегменты, и став практически невидимым в фас, Ридмэн-3 подкрался к первому военному и распался на составляющие. Одна часть микроконов шустро покатилась вверх по одежде военного, цепляясь острыми конечностями за ткань. Вторая взяла на себя второго военного, третья — третьего. Микроконов хватило на всех. Солдаты не сразу осознали происходящее. Потом пытались стряхнуть с себя микроорганизмы как назойливых жуков, но не получалось. Микроконы заползали им в уши, ноздри, в рот. Прорывая изнутри гортань, они холодными колючими шариками катились вниз по пищеводу, собираясь вместе во внутренностях. Они протянулись из желудка по кишечнику, прошив его насквозь острыми гранями, они вытянулись вверх, повторяя путь пищевода. Рубиновая оптика с почти чёрными сгустками крови, стекавшими вниз, с хрустом проломила череп. Стальные грани щуплого механического тела вышли наружу из человека. Из каждого человека в пределах трех метров, и они напоминали стайку рыб-ежей, дёргающуюся на мелководье. А потом, послушные команде Рэведж, наблюдавшей за всеми через глаза хозяина-спутника, они разлетелись в разные стороны, разорвав на части их временное белковое пристанище.  
  
Тактика эффективная, сказал потом Саундвейв.  
Но уж слишком нелегко микроконам потом счищать с себя жизнедеятельность этих мешков с костями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


	17. Биоконструкция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> жестокость, смерть персонажей  
> вселенная Shattered Glass. Один микрохик примерно равен одному квадратному метру.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2013

— Вот отстой! — воскликнула Мико, оглядываясь и пытаясь растереть замёрзшие руки. Джек и Раф делали то же самое.  
— Это Джаспер, — неуверенно сказал Джек. — Только другой. И тут зима.  
— Опять параллельное измерение, — заключила Мико. — Вечно нам не везёт! А ещё говорят — внеземные технологии, превосходящий разум, бла-бла-бла. А земной мост постоянно лажает, ну-ну. Вечные глюки от этих технологий, ничего больше.  
— Смотрите! — указал пальцем Раф.  
Все дружно посмотрели в ту сторону. База автоботов привычно высилась неподалёку, целая и невредимая. Мико хотела было что-то сказать, но ладонь Джека закрыла ей рот.  
— Раз база целая, значит тут что-то пошло не так. Надо осторожно выяснить, что.  
— Ты просто параноик, Джек, — Мико возмущённо фыркнула и быстрым шагом направилась к базе. — Раз что-то пошло не так, значит, наши друзья живы. Да и холодно тут, а внутри согреемся! Ну что вы стоите, эй! — В морозном неподвижном воздухе её крик прозвучал грустно и жалко.  
Джек и Раф догнали подругу и пошли рядом. Но не успели они подойти к ведущим внутрь воротам, замаскированным под скалу, как сзади раздался характерный звук активировавшегося оружия. Дети замерли. Не услышать трансформера, идущего позади, было сложно, учитывая массу их тела. Однако же...  
Обернувшаяся Мико радостно улыбнулась.  
— Хэй, Рэтчет! Это мы! Мы снова попали не туда, да? Как хорошо, что ты с нами!  
Обычный поток её речи прервался, когда рука трансформера грубо схватила их, как люди хватают пучок цветов.  
— Рэтчет, что происхо-  
— Молчать! — Рявкнул Рэтчет, заходя внутрь базы.  
Ощущение неправильности происходящего у Джека усилилось. Судя по всему, у замолчавшей Мико — тоже. Джек переглянулся с Рафом, и тот взглядом указал ему на наплечную пластину Рэтчета. Джек посмотрел туда — фиолетовая автоботская инсигния будто бы смотрела на него злобным взглядом.  
Фиолетовая. И цвет оптики Рэтчета непривычно зелёный. И говорит непривычно грубо.   
Внутренний голос вовсю орал, что зря они пошли к базе, надо было идти от неё, и как можно быстрее.  
  
Рэтчет зашёл в зал управления. На полу лежал Балкхэд, и в его непривычной броне чёрного цвета явственно виднелись трещины, из которых по капле сочился чуть светящийся энергон.  
— Что за куски шлака ты сюда принёс, Рэтчет? Я думал, что ты вернёшься с материалами, а не с хлюпиками.  
— Если хочешь снова стать целым куском металла, рекомендую тебе замолчать и послушать.  
Джек поёжился от голоса Рэтчета. Никогда в нём не было столько ярости и холода, как сейчас. Жаль, что он не понимал, о чём шла речь — автоботы говорили на кибертронском.  
После паузы Рэтчет продолжил:  
— Пока я нёс это сюда, — он встряхнул манипулятором, — я просканировал их тельца. Вполне возможно, что это и есть нужные нам материалы.  
— Из-за десептохлама мы вынуждены будем использовать биологическую дрянь? — Раздался скрежещущий металлический голос из-за спины Рэтчета, и в поле зрения детей появился сероватого цвета Бамблби. Одна его линза отсутствовала, а вмятины на корпусе свидетельствовали о том, что он побывал в многочисленных драках.  
— Если хотите нормально функционировать, будете! — Снова рявкнул Рэтчет. — Вы дослушаете или нет?! Так вот. Я их просканировал, сверив полученные данные с человеческой сетью интернет. Их покров — они зовут его кожей — обладает нужными нам данными. Прочностью, упругостью, эластичностью. Последняя, кстати, у существ молодого вида довольно высокая. Общий покров этой их кожи, или эпидермиса — 3,75 микрохиков, если считать всех троих сразу. Нам следует исключить участки, где кожа наиболее тонкая. Итого получим около 3,5 микрохиков. Вполне достаточно для тебя, Балкхэд.  
— И каким же образом ты собираешься её применить? Скрутить в жгут и обмотать меня поперёк? — Язвительно отозвался тот.  
— Нет необходимости, всё гораздо проще. Влажная кожа очень хорошо липнет к холодным металлическим поверхностям. Так что на первый раз затянем твои трещины этой биологической дрянью, пока не найдём более полезных материалов.  
— Но они не влажные. — Палец Бамблби потянулся к Мико, и та отшатнулась, насколько могла. Джек ошарашенно оглядывался. Напряжение, витающее в воздухе, он чувствовал явно, и не собирался просто так висеть в захвате робота. Мико тоже пришла в себя и извивалась, пытаясь выбраться из ещё крепче сжавшегося кулака Рэтчета.  
Она пронзительно крикнула:  
— Что за фигня тут происходит, отпустите нас! Нас найдут наши настоящие друзья, и вам будет плохо! Помогите!  
Её крик прервался, когда Рэтчет резко поднёс манипулятор к кислотно-зелёной оптике.  
— Будешь орать — умрёшь, — сказал он, перейдя на английский.  
Подростки замолчали, тяжело дыша.  
Рэтчет снова продолжил на кибертронском:  
— Кожа влажная изнутри, от их энергона — крови, — пояснил он. — И не трогай ты их! Испортишь. И так материала мало получится.   
— Я не понял, — недовольно процедил Балкхэд, — просто шлёпнешь на меня эту дрянь, и всё? Что она сделает? На молекулярном уровне вживится в мою броню, что ли?  
Рэтчет отчётливо скрипнул дентопластинами:  
— Нет. Не вживится. Я сведу края трещин, сверху на твою предварительно охлаждённую броню положим кусок материала, потом я воздействую на него своим жёстко-волновым фазовым облучателем, и материал затвердеет. Что за облучатель — тебе много знать не надо, это разработка моя лично. А уж дальше твои наноботы постараются, заживляя сведённые края. Теперь понятно?! Надо действовать сейчас, а то их покров очень быстро охлаждается.  
И Рэтчет выпустил из сжатого кулака Мико и Рафа.  
— Начнём с самого большого.  
Крик двоих подростков был кратким, но эхо ещё некоторое время повторяло его под потолком базы. До Джека с трудом дошло, что хруст, услышанный им — это звук падения его друзей на пол. Звук, означавший их смерть. Никто не может выжить, упав с такой большой высоты. Мальчик отказывался понимать, что его ждёт похожая участь. Он судорожно дышал, перед глазами плыло, сил на попытки высвободиться не было.  
— Эй! Ты сам испортил материал! — Неприятный скрип голоса Бамблби резанул Джеку уши.  
— Они просто закончили свой цикл функционирования, — равнодушно отозвался Рэтчет. — Их покров в нужном нам состоянии.  
Он тонким лучом лазера сделал надрез на шее Джека, и потянул вниз кожу, сползающую единым куском. Автоботы наблюдали за происходящим, игнорируя затихающие вопли мальчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


	18. Джампербол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Непоседливые ламборджини очень завидовали Оптимусу Прайму, умеющему виртуозно обращаться с баскетбольным мячом.  
— На то он и командир, — поучал близнеца Санстрикер, — чтобы делать всё лучше всех. Но вот ведь ржавчина, мы же тоже так хотим, а он...  
— А он нас даже не научит! — подхватил Сайдсвайп.  
Оба замолчали, погрузившись в нерадостные мысли.   
Тишина продлилась недолго:  
— Санни, я придумал! — Сайдсвайп вскочил, чуть ли не пританцовывая, — я придумал!  
От волнения его воколайзер некоторое время издавал сплошную статику, пока Санстрикер не дал брату подшлемник в качестве успокоителя.  
— Спасибо. Так вот, я придумал! Давай устроим свой баскетбол со своими правилами!  
— И чем он будет отличаться? — радостный блеск в глазах близнеца радовал искру жёлтого ламбо.  
— Мы будем играть не руками, а джамперами!  
Ошалелый Санстрикер помолчал, а потом разразился хохотом:  
— Брат, да ты долбанутый на все шестерёнки! Но идея хороша, — резко успокоился он, сузив оптику и потирая подбородок заимствованным у людей жестом.  
— Надо будет хорошенько нам с тобой потренироваться, прежде чем представить новый вид игры широкой публике, — он пафосно обвёл рукой Арк.  
  
И потекли недели безмятежного спокойствия. Никто не устраивал ночные гонки по коридорам базы, никто не кидался в Трэкса сухой марганцовкой... Словом, никто не хулиганил.  
А потом, по словам Рэтчета, грянул гром.  
— Товарищи, мы долго смотрели на то, как наш командир без зазрения совести обыгрывает нас в баскетбол и решили — хватит это терпеть! С этого дня мы — за новый баскетбол!  
— А точнее, — хитро улыбаясь продолжил Сайдсвайп, — за джампербол!  
Братья стояли, словно скалы в бушующем море, толпа вокруг шумела и волновалась, раздавались непристойные выкрики, стыдливые стоны и восхищённые вопли.  
Переждав немного, братья немедля начали набор в команду. Миниботов они отсеяли сразу, вызвав возмущение оных.  
— Да мой джампер покрепче твоего будет, — негодовал Брон, — я, может, одним ударом могу и стойку с сеткой снести!  
Братья переглянулось:  
— На тренировке посмотрим, хвалишься ты или дело говоришь! Нет, Бамблби, чуть позже мы создадим специальную команду миниботов, туда и запишешься!  
— Ой, и правильно, и правильно! Нечего сюда лезть, затопчут ещё, — донеслись причитания Космоса.  
Ламбо прыснули со смеху. В их процессоры одновременно пришла яркая картина того, как Космос будет играть — опасливо, осторожно, аккуратно.  
— Так! Всем записавшимся! Тренировки начинаем завтра же. Все свои скрипучие детали и шестерёнки смажьте, ржавчину ототрите — не позориться же перед камрадами!  
И ламбо шустро унеслись в свой отсек, довольные затеей.  
Высшее командование только шлемом покачало, услышав про новую игру.  
— Пусть отдохнут, пока вокруг всё мирно! — был вердикт Прайма.  
Он не прислушался к ворчанию Рэтчета, что именно ему, медику, придется вправлять вывихнутые остовы джамперов, чинить повреждённые сегменты и «делать прочую работу, которой можно было бы избежать, если бы не эти тупицы».  
  
Игра быстро стала популярной, и ламбо ходили по кораблю, важно поглядывая на всех. Ещё бы! Ведь про обычный баскетбол все забыли.  
Однажды на игре случился конфуз: мяч прилип к джамперу Джазза.  
Возмущённые ламбо вывели его прочь с игры, грозя отлучением навсегда, а не только на последующие пять матчей.  
— Вздумал хитрить! Джазз, ты вконец тронулся карданом — липучку на джампер нацепил! Иди теперь к Рэтчету, пусть сам отлепляет!  
— Да ладно вам, чуваки, это ж по приколу типа! — слабо оправдывался Джазз.  
— Теперь придётся перед каждым матчем проводить осмотр на ненужные прибамбасы, — сказал Сайдсвайп.  
Санстрикер немедленно отреагировал:  
— Ты его будешь проводить!  
— Нет, ты!  
— Нет, ты! Ты придумал, ты и проводишь!  
Этим же вечером каждому игроку на коммлинк упало сообщение с просьбой прийти заранее и пройти предматчевый осмотр.  
Игра была в самом разгаре. Джамперы, осмотренные чуть ли не до каждой шестерёнки, уверенно посылали мяч в корзину, делали пасы, вытворяли финты и уводили мяч у противника. В азарте один из пасов оказался слишком сильным и мяч улетел в угол. Однако, мячу было не суждено укатиться за пределы площадки, ибо сильным выверенным ударом он был послан прямиком в сетку. Команды застыли — на площадку выходил Праул.  
— Вот как надо играть, — произнёс он в тишине, складывая джампер под паховую броню, — А теперь марш в зал совещаний, Прайм желает всех видеть. И джамперы свои не забудьте под щитки убрать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> небольшие мыслеобразы, пришедшие во время просмотра DOTM.

Шаттл с автоботами взорван. Десептиконы закрыли город. Мрак накрыл его. От убийств было не продохнуть, а от едкого дыма гортань судорожно сжималась. Казалось, темнее времени не было в истории этого города.  
Но тут пришел  _он_ , словно восставший из обломков металла, и тьма рассеялась. Она всегда рассеивалась с  _его_ приходом. Это был нерушимый закон, и он сработал и в этот раз.  
"Мы их всех уничтожим".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.02.14


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDW

Мотомастер понял, что никогда так еще не попадал.  
Ведь как юнец себя повел, и угодил в настолько явную ловушку, что у Турмоила визор отвалится, когда услышит.

Локдаун туже стянул витые тросы, перетягивающие за спиной манипуляторы Мотомастера.  
\- Скажи мне сразу, Мото, где она, эта заветная деталька? Скажи, и я в награду вырублю тебя перед тем, как распотрошить.  
\- Шлакодонщик ржавый, пососи старскримову турбину, - выругался тягач.  
\- Ну что ж, - голос Локдауна был почти ласковый, - я честно предупредил.  
И он ловко продел концы тросов под супинаторы Мотомастера, чем то скрежетнул у того за спиной, потянул, и ноги стантикона надежно зафиксировались под углом в 34 градуса. Что то резко ткнулось Мотомастеру под шлем, отключив воколайзеры. Не стало возможности ни выругаться.. ни заорать.  
Он увидел, что Локдаун свинтил свой побирушечный крюк и нацепил нечто вроде щипцов. Длинных, узких, с неизменными крючьями на концах.   
Впрочем, даже если бы Мотомастер знал, о какой детали идет речь, шлака с два он бы рассказал этому ржавому болтососу. Что он, фемочка, просто так отдавать себя на растерзание?? Тягач дернулся в захватах и в очередной раз попытался активировать оружие или коммлинк. Нет, ни единого отклика. Локдаун знал, где и что нажать, чтобы жертва беспомощно трепыхалась в крепкой стальной паутине.  
Оставалось только скрежетать дентопластинами, рискуя стереть их в крошку. Потому что ощущения продиравшихся по топливному рукаву щипцов были далеко не из лучших.  
\- Сначала я преодолею твой топливный рукав, потом пробью насквозь бак, да что там, я его разворочу, чтобы легче было орудовать внутри тебя. Чувствуешь? Это место будущего пролома. - скрежет сопровождал его слова, тягучие, как застывшее масло.  
\- Сейчас твое топливо хлынет внутрь, под давлением. Впрочем, в данный момент часть вытекает бесконтрольно наружу, и благодаря этому мне легко орудовать своим приборчиком - все так скользко! О, чувствуешь разряды? Сейчас тебя будет коротить, то тут, то там, пока не перегорят все предохранители. А я тем временем все еще нахожусь в поиске детальки.. Ты сам не знаешь, чем обладаешь! Эта деталь только в твоей конструкции, твоей и Прайма. Его, сам знаешь, не изловить, а вот ты менее умный, ты попался.. Ага! И мне сейчас тоже кое-что попалось!  
И Локдаун, вращая манипулятором, рывком вытащил через заправочное отверстие пучок проводов, скрепленных матово-черным тетраедром.  
\- Ты то мне и нужна, - и он вырвал деталь из проводов. - Очень зря в памяти сигма-компьютера хранится своего рода инструкция к редким деталям, запрятанным в корпуса меха, и не объясняющая их назначение. Между прочим, это нелегкая работа, собирать себя по редким кускам! - Он обернулся было к Мотомастеру, но тот уже не мог его слышать.  
Локдаун фыркнул горячим паром и пошел дальше, что-то бормоча о новообретенной детали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.03.14


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано на д\р МастераАларм

\- Не одобряю. - Коротко произнес Миксмастер, всем своим видом выражая несогласие с предложенным планом.  
Ощерившаяся дулами пушка веско поддерживала его слова.  
Хук нахально лыбился, не отходя ни на шаг с линии прицела:  
\- Подумай только, ведь это идеальная маскировка. Никто ничего не заподозрит. И потом, представь, - он интимно понизил голос, - как отблагодарит тебя Мегатрон за такую преданность делу десептиконов.  
\- Хотелось бы надеяться, - буркнул Миксмастер, смиряясь с неизбежным. - Ладно, валяйте. Только чтобы потом все вернули на свои места!  
И он позволил коллегам по цеху раскрасить свои бока в мерзкие органические ромашки на фиолетовом поле.  
Ради дела десептиконов, да..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.05.14


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> арт-сопровождение:  
> https://tilallaremine.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/psycho-optimus.jpg

Напряжение после боя надо снимать, иначе вспыхнешь, как неизолированный контакт. И поэтому Оптимус Прайм, во всей своей величественной, угрожающей фиолетово-черной громаде сразу после сражения идет в кварты подчиненных.   
Его шаги гулко раздаются по базе. Искра каждого замирает в страхе. Сегодня бой был удачным. Тиран должен быть снисходителен. Но будет ли… Вражеский энергон потеками и брызгами застыл на фиолетовой броне, лазерган еще горячий после чудовищного количества выпущенных залпов, и джампер его тоже горяч.   
Хорошая драка настраивает лидера автоботов на быстрый коннект. Сбросить клокочущую ярость и расслабиться в энергоновой ванне под ласками приспешников. Пленные будут подвешены на стену напротив бассейна. Истекающие топливом жертвы — они будут пустыми линзами взирать на оргию и медленно дезактивироваться.  
Но если наоборот… Если проигрыш!   
Раны, досада и поражение, несмотря на большое количество экстерминированных искр, настраивают Прайма на длительный и жесткий коннект с таким же количеством участников из его окружения. Это уже серьезно. Крюки на стенах пусты. А вместо пленных на них могут быть развешены провинившиеся. Лидер искрит проводкой и зол, как Праймас — жди неприятностей. Да живее раздвигай ноги. Живее, я сказал, гайка! Будешь терпеть до световой фазы, глядя, как изоляция с твоих кабелей сдирается до чистого металла.   
Один отсек, второй, третий… Его солдаты, его рабы, пешки, ступеньки на бесконечной лестнице тирании, знают эту извращенную особенность лидера. Знают и ждут. Кто-то ждет с трепетом, кто-то со страхом, а кто-то — с вожделением. Хотя никто не может дать гарантии, что и здесь, на новом поле боя, тоже не будет оторвана деталь-другая. А не повезет — произойдет и дезактивация.   
Но тем лучше для тирана! Коннект должен быть именно таким. Безудержным и беспринципным. Полный триумф эгоизма. Ведь из него он, Оптимус Прайм, черпает свою темную силу. И он вобьет этот факт если не в процессоры своих подчиненных, то в их порты.   
Не расслабляться, не скатываться в спящий режим! Ждать того кто войдет и возьмет тебя! Так, как хочет ОН, и никак иначе. Властно. Больно. Жадно. Ждать того, кто порвет тебе рот грубым оборудованием, кто заставит тебя захлебываться топливом, пережжет все контакты и оставит растерзанного и залитого смазкой благодарить за вновь подаренную жизнь. Такова любовь палача. Таково его внимание и его награда. Больше побед на поле боя — больше целых портов, автоботы! Горький сарказм этого девиза заставит вас отчаянней идти на смерть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.02.16


	23. Chapter 23

\- Я анализировал. Я спрашивал. Я сравнивал и проводил исследования. И я совершенно уверен - ты не должен быть жив.  
Сэм удивленно посмотрел на Ретчета:  
\- О чем ты сейчас?   
\- Все, что с тобой происходило, должно было убить тебя.  
\- Да я сам охреневаю, как жить остался, док!  
\- Ты не понял меня.  
Молчание, прерываемое гулом сервомоторов.  
\- Тогда, давно, когда сектор-7..  
\- ..мир праху его, - прервал медика Сэм.  
-..когда сектор-7 пытался забрать Бамблби на опыты, вы с Микаэлой должны были погибнуть. Я запросил у Оптимуса запись того дня. Вы с Микаэлой сорвались с наплечников Прайма и упали, но он вас поймал - кромкой супинатора. Никто из людей не выжил бы, упав с такой высоты на металлическую конструкцию.  
Сэм молча смотрел на Рэтчета, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Потом, год спустя, когда вас с Микаэлой похитил Мегатрон. Ты упал с лестницы, и упал поясницей прямо на штырь. Ни перелома, ни другой травмы. Я взял эту запись из банков памяти Старскрима. Мир праху его, правильно?  
Вся обычная болтливость Сэма сошла на нет, он продолжал молча смотрел на медика.  
\- Я пришел к выводу. Ты не должен быть жив, и ты - не живой. Я не знаю, почему все наши датчики пасуют перед этим, почему мы не ловим твою сигнатуру, почему распознаем жизненные регистры, как у людей, но я абсолютно точно уверен: ты - не человек.  _Что_  ты, Сэм?  
Сэм встал и прошелся туда-сюда:  
\- Ты никому об этом не говорил?  
\- Я медик. Я говорю о таких вещах, только если абсолютно уверен в них.  
\- Ретчет... будь другом. Не говори. Я обязательно расскажу тебе, только не сейчас.  
\- Время терпит, мой маленький друг.  
  
>>хозяин. нас раскрыли. зеленый догадывается о нашей природе. что мне сказать ему?<<  
>>он догадывается о твоей цели?<<  
>>нет. он считает меня другом.<<  
>>прекрасно. пока продолжай. но приготовьтесь с феммой исчезнуть.<<  
>>когда? как?<<  
>>я дам знак. как - уже ваша забота. не зря я создал вас разумными.<<  
>>что мне говорить зеленому?<<  
>>ничего. я сам с ним разберусь. скоро я с ними со всеми разберусь.<<  
  
  
...  
Мы же автоботы! Мы друзья! Не стреляйте!  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.07.16


End file.
